


The Dance After The Dance

by verucasalt123



Series: Sam's First Date [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Underage Sex, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants Sam’s first time to be perfect. He doesn’t realize that it’s perfect just because it’s him.<br/>Missing scene from “Winter Formal Wonderland” – a Christmas gift for my incredible fandom spouse . Have a Holly Jolly Porn Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance After The Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltandbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/gifts).



After the disastrous night he’d had, a total fail of a first date, Sam was happy to be back at home with his brother. He wasn’t surprised at all that they’d started fooling around on the sofa – it was what they did when they were alone most of the time – but he was completely shocked at Dean’s words as he was teasing him about having babysat his date’s pocketbook the whole night. 

“Well, you know that thing you’ve been wanting to do and I’ve been putting off?”

Sam went stock-still for a few seconds, pulled away from Dean and looked up at him in amazement. “You mean it? We can, uh…you’ll…you’ll do it?” he stammered, his heart beating like crazy. 

Dean gave him a wicked grin and leaned back in to finish unbuttoning Sam’s shirt. “Well Sammy, I wasn’t sure you’d be the type to put out after your first date…”

Sam punched him in the shoulder but couldn’t hide the flush on his cheeks. “Not exactly the same thing, Dean”, he replied, but he pulled his shirt the rest of the way off and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, kissing him again with more urgency. “I’ve only been trying to get you to fuck me for _months_ -”

He was cut off there when Dean pushed back to take a kiss of his own, one hand sliding through Sam’s hair and the other cupping his cheek gently. When Dean pulled back, he stood up and Sam looked up at him, confused. 

“Not here, baby. Let’s go to the bedroom.” He held out his hand and hauled Sam up, pulling him down the hallway and into their shared room. Flipping on the light switch, Dean pulled his own t-shirt over his head and discarded it on the floor, then moved Sam backward until they both tumbled onto Sam’s bed. He tried to take things slow and easy, attempting to settle his little brother down with gentle hands moving up and down his still thin torso, kissing his chest – still flat and slim but with the hint of muscle starting to develop under the skin. Sam was way too worked up, though, and Dean remembered his own first time having sex (well, first _and second_ because the first time he came as soon as he was inside the girl and was so horribly embarrassed; thank God for the recovery time of a teenage boy, he got that second chance, which was the only one Dean ever told Sam about). 

He was gonna have to take the edge off, and getting Sam to come would calm him down a little. Enough for him to be patient while he waited for the real thing. There was no way in hell Dean was going to take the chance of hurting Sammy, and as much as he wanted to get into that sweet ass, Dean was going to have to be patient, too. 

First things first, though. He got his hand between them and undid Sam’s now-wrinkled slacks, remembering the look on Sam’s face when he’d first taken them into the dressing room at the department store. You don’t try on clothes at the Goodwill, you just hold them up to see if it looks like they’ll fit. But he wasn’t sending Sammy out on his first date in secondhand clothes, even if it meant working some overtime. Sure didn’t look like he was all too concerned about it now, though, because as soon as Dean unzipped them, Sam started pushing them down, along with his underwear, and damn if he wasn’t doing it one-handed so he could try to get Dean’s jeans undone at the same time. 

Dean gathered Sam’s hands between his own and shushed him. “S’okay, Sammy, just let me.” He moved between Sam’s legs and lowered his mouth onto Sam’s dick without another word. Sam bucked up against him, hands grabbing onto the bedspread and letting out something that sounded like choking and whining at the same time. Dean slid one hand underneath Sam and cupped his balls, _fuck_ , they were already drawing up so tight against him and Sam was babbling, sounding desperate.

“Dean, Dean, please, no, I’m gonna come if you don’t stop, I don’t wanna, not like this, I – I want you inside me when I come, you said you were gonna-”

“Shhhh, I am, you know I am, I don’t break my promises. I’m gonna make you come again when I’m inside you, I swear, baby. Just let go, it’s all right”, Dean breathed into Sam’s bony hip, then went right back to sucking him off. It wasn’t another minute before Sam’s thighs clenched tight around Dean’s shoulders and he was shooting his load with a shout of his brother’s name. Dean swallowed most of it, but kept some so he could lick it into Sam’s mouth. He knew how much Sam loved tasting his own jizz on Dean’s tongue. The kiss was rewarded with a deep groan of pleasure, reminding Dean of how Sam’s voice was starting to change, sound less like a kid sometimes. 

Sam sure didn’t feel like that, though. Trembling beneath Dean, trying to catch his breath, he couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have this. Sam was just a kid, and Dean was a man, almost nineteen now. He could be out doing anything on a Friday night, could go anywhere he wanted, but he was at home with Sam. It must be because _at home with Sam_ was where he wanted to be, but still, it was almost unbelievable. He snuggled in closer to Dean, savoring the taste of the come Dean had spread all over the inside of his mouth, kissing his chest and stroking his nipples. Feeling Dean shudder under his touch was a wonder all on its own. 

“Come on, you get naked too”, he said, pushing at Dean’s button and zipper again. Dean just chuckled and got rid of his jeans and boxers, tossing them onto the floor on top of Sam’s clothes. Sam rolled onto his side and started reaching for Dean’s cock and Dean batted his hand away. 

“Not yet, Sammy. We talked about this before. Gotta go slow, you’re gonna have to be patient while I get you ready for me.” He propped himself up on one arm so he was facing Sam, his other hand tracing circles across Sam’s collarbone and chest. “I’m gonna open you up, get you all wet and loose so you can take it. It’s…it’s going to-”

“It’s going to hurt, I know, you told me, and it’s okay, because you’re gonna make me feel so good. I want it, Dean, I believe everything you said and I want it so much, more than anything.”

And damn if Sam’s eyes weren’t the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen, looking at him with complete and total trust. No way was Dean going to risk losing that. He’d spend the whole damn night prepping Sam if that was what it took. Not for the first time, he wished he could slide their two skinny twin beds together so they could have more room, but that was a risk, too. Dean had already caught a couple of sideways glances from their dad, and once the man was home and sober, there’s no way he wouldn’t notice if the beds were even slightly out of place. They’d never so much as kissed if they weren’t alone in the house, but John had an eagle eye and a hunter’s instinct. Now wasn’t the time for Dean to worry about how long they were going to get away with keeping this secret, though. He just leaned over and kissed Sam again, pulling at his shoulders until he was lying down again and licking at his neck, letting his hands roam again over Sam’s long arms and skinny chest. “Okay, Sam. Okay. Just relax.”

Sam did his best, and it was easier to be still now that Dean had made him come. He listened, letting his limbs go slack under his brother’s touch. Dean was the one who knew what the hell he was doing, and Sam had been telling the truth when he told him how much he trusted him. 

Sliding farther down the bed, Dean pushed Sam’s knees up and spread his legs, resting his hands on Sam’s ass cheeks and stroking the skin there slowly. “Remember what I said, baby. It’s gonna be good, I promise”, he said, lowering his mouth and breathing softly against his brother’s tight little hole before running his tongue over it lightly. 

Despite his efforts, Sam still jerked and gasped at the sudden feeling. Dean had touched him there before, but he’d never done _that_. Taking a deep breath, he willed himself to stay still and just sunk into this amazing new sensation. Dean’s tongue was circling his hole, then flattening against it, licking and sucking a little bit before pushing past the rim and right into his ass. Sam’s breath was ragged and he couldn’t stop himself from making these pathetic little whining sounds. 

They sure didn’t sound like pathetic whining to Dean, though, just like quiet exclamations of pleasure, the excitement of something new for both of them. Dean moaned too, knowing Sam would feel it more than he would hear it. Slowly, he pushed the tip of his index finger in next to his tongue, moving just a little bit at a time until he could feel Sam start to push back against him. Time to get the lube they kept hidden away. No way he was going any farther without something more effective than spit to ease the way. Slicking up his fingers, he slid his index finger back inside Sam, moving just enough until he felt the muscles start to relax a little more. They’d done this before, both of them had, never more than one, though. Tonight, it was going to be more. More physical, more intense, more _everything_. 

When Sam felt Dean start to push another finger inside his ass, his breath hitched and he swore he saw stars. Dean’s fingers were moving in and out slick with lube, and Sam’s inner muscles seemed to relax even more. He wasn’t getting hard again yet, until there was a quick twist and Sam almost jumped off the bed. Now this was something he’d never felt before, Dean touching a place inside him that made the pleasure spread all over his body. He managed to get out a weak, “What – ohhhh, fuck, Dean, what did you do?”

“That’s your prostate, Sammy. Feels good when I touch you right there, huh? I can tell. Your dick’s starting to stand right back up again.”

“Fuck, Dean, more, please…I’m all right, I swear, it’s so good, please give me more…”

Far be it from Dean to refuse, but he still needed to take his time. Squeezing out more lube, he twisted three of his fingers together and worked them into Sam’s hole, watching as they disappeared and reappeared in a gentle rhythm.

And damn it, now…yeah, okay, now it hurt, kind of. More like a slight burning sensation, like a stretched muscle. Well shit, Sam thought, it _is_ a stretched muscle. After a minute, though, Dean started hitting that spot again and Sam forgot all about the pain because it felt incredible. It seemed like it went on forever, his muscles gradually loosening and adjusting to Dean’s fingers inside him. 

Once it became clear that he wasn’t in any pain, Dean figured he’d kept Sam (and himself) waiting for long enough. He started lightly kissing across Sam’s thighs and hips, slowly sliding his fingers back out so he could grab a condom. Pulling it on and leaning down so he was nose to nose with Sam, he had to ask, just one more time. 

“This is it, Sam. You’re sure?”

“God, yes, I am, I’m so sure, please, Dean, I’m ready.”

“Okay, but you have to turn over. We can do it face to face once you’re used to it, but I promise you, it’ll feel better if you’re on your stomach, at least just this first time.”

Sam really didn’t want to do this without looking at Dean, but he reminded himself of his earlier thoughts – Dean knew what he was doing, and Sam trusted him. Twisting around, he buried his head in the pillow and crossed his arms above himself. 

“Good, Sam, that’s perfect. I’m just gonna” Instead of explaining, he reached down and lifted Sam’s hips up, making sure he’d have a good angle. Covering the condom with more lube, he continued. “Just take a deep breath, Sammy, try to stay relaxed, and swear you’ll tell me to stop if it’s too much.”

Sam couldn’t manage anything more than a few frenzied nods of his head to signal his agreement, then he felt the head of Dean’s cock right at his entrance. He’d just had three fingers inside there, but this was different. He tried to keep his breathing even as Dean pushed inside, past the rim of his asshole and _holy fuck_ that hurt. His head was buried in the pillow, but he couldn’t keep Dean from hearing his pained hiss. Immediately, though, he turned his head to the side and said, “It’s okay, I’m okay, please don’t stop.”

And Dean hadn’t ever been fucked in the ass before, but he couldn’t imagine that the first push inside was going to be all sunshine and rainbows. He did, however, know for sure that he could make Sam feel good after he got moving. Hell, it even hurt Dean, Sam’s hole was so fucking tight. Even through the condom and the lube, it was like a vice grip on his dick. Which, to be honest, wasn’t such a bad thing. It would keep him from shooting his cum into Sam too quickly. 

When Dean was all the way inside, their bodies pressed together, Sam took another deep breath, pushed out a shaky exhale and marveled at how fucking perfect it was despite the pain. He wanted more, so he squirmed a little bit against Dean, wordlessly asking for what he wanted. Dean’s thrusts were shallow at first, careful and slow and exactly right. The stretch and slight burn were still there, but fading fast. 

The sounds Sam was making now were much more pleasure than pain, so Dean took a chance and pulled out a little more before pushing back in as deep as he could. The responding, “Oh, fuck, fuck, yes, please Dean, _yes_ ” was exactly what he wanted to hear. One hand braced on the mattress to hold himself up and the other gripped tightly around Sam’s hip, Dean finally let himself go. He was still holding back, of course, it’s not like he was going to screw his brother into the floor their first time around, but he found the perfect rhythm, thrilled to feel and see Sam’s ass moving back against him to meet every thrust. Moving his hand from Sam’s hip, he reached down to grip his dick and started to jerk him off in a perfect counterpoint to each push inside. 

It couldn’t last forever, they both knew that, but Dean was kind of hoping he’d last more than five damn minutes. Not in the cards this time, though. The sounds his brother was making along with the tight heat of Sam’s ass around him pushed him toward the edge, his orgasm practically knocking him over as he cried out. Only seconds later, he felt his hand coated with Sam’s hot spunk before Sam’s legs gave out and he collapsed. Dean pulled out as carefully as possible, tying off the condom and hooking it into the trash can by the bed before he lay down next to Sam. Pulling him sideways and into his arms, he could feel Sam’s cum still sticking to his belly. He waited until Sam opened his eyes, then lifted his fingers to his own mouth, licking off every bit of the salty liquid left there. Then he reached down and did the same with the cum on Sam’s flat stomach. 

Sam still couldn’t form a coherent sentence. There was so much he wanted to say. It must have been evident on his face, though, because Dean said, “Just close your eyes now, we can talk all you want later.” He stroked Sam’s sweat-soaked hair until he could feel his breathing even out and knew he was asleep. 

For just a second, Dean considered getting up and moving into his own dry, unused bed, but then discarded the notion immediately. He just moved so that Sam was wrapped up in his arms and drifted off into his own contented state of sleep.


End file.
